Nosferatu Báthory
Appearance Nosferatu has the appearance of a young well built man that looks to be somewhere in his early twenties. Many people have described his appearance and demeanor as one that demands both fear and respect. His appearance and demeanor demands so much respect that no one has ever dared sit when he is standing or sit in his presence at all save for his family. No one has ever dared interrupt him. A small glare is often enough to silence a room. With his battle hardened physique and the seemingly malicious demeanor that he has it is easy to see why. The way he walks and, in general presents himself, makes it clearly that he truly believes he is without peers to such a degree that others can't his mere presence is enough evidence to convince those around him of that fact as well, which is why very few in the history of his rule has ever dared challenge him and why the few have, and those allied with them, ran away out of fear from just seeing him. There has been only one person to ever challenge him or his ideas, not back down, and lived tell about it: Elizabeth. To those who wish to challenge him how to beat him in a fight isn't the first question on their mind. It is how to gather the courage to fight him in spite of his appearance and demeanor. To humans, the first few things that would stand out to them are his pale skin and vampiric fangs, which together can make him seem all the more intimidating. His razor sharp fangs are approximately two to two and a half inches in length with a slightly serrated edge. Nosferatu has pitch black hair that goes down to the base of his neck. Personality As shown in what part of nen he focused on, Nosferatu is a person who lives by the idea that simplicity is best. Despite being a king, he desires very little out of life and others. History Nosferatu has no memories of his parents as they died when he was only a baby. He was taken in by his hermit of a grandfather who lived in one of the many forests in the Dark Continent away from civilization though even still he had plenty of communication with other people due to the many visitors his grandfather had who informed him of what is going on in the kingdom Nosferatu grew up not knowing that his parents were kings and queens or knowing that it was his destiny to take their place once he has grown up nor knowing that his tyrant of an uncle is ruling in his place until then. His grandfather raised him as though Nosferatu was his own child. He was home schooled by his grandfather who also taught him how to use nen and how to fight. The combination of his grandfather's teachings and living in the wild alongside all of the dangerous inhabitants of the Dark Continent led Nosferatu's progress to be greatly accelerated. A perfect example of how quickly he grew as a fighter was how he took down a Brion at the very young age of 12 and at the age of 15 he helped his grandfather exterminate a Chimera Ant colony. Nosferatu's grandfather, much like Nosferatu himself, adheres to the philosophy that simplicity is best and true power comes from mastery of the fundamentals. As a result Nosferatu's nen training focused strictly on the fundamentals of nen, which includes the major principles of nen and the advanced techniques stemming from them with no training dedicated to developing his nen abilities. A training regimen that Nosferatu would continue for the rest of his life. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Vampire Physiology As a vampire, a being who a being who subsists by feeding on nen by drinking blood, Nosferatu was born with a host of natural abilities all of which, due to being among one of the strongest of species, are on super-vampire levels. As is typical for vampires he is almost indistinguishable from normal humans save for his fangs and pale skin that is as cold as a corpse. His razor sharp fangs are located on the top row of teeth around where a human's canine teeth are. The sharpness of the fangs combined with his jaw strength makes it easy for him to pierce even the toughest of skin especially when he increases sharpness of his fangs with mental energy alone or uses ko or ryu on his fangs. Combat Specialist Nosferatu is by far the strongest vampire alive and there have not been a vampire as strong as he is for a very long time. As one may expect from this Nosferatu's combat prowess is so great that he is more like a force of nature than just another fighter. Just stories of how great a fighter he is is enough to scare most vampires enough to make them rethink their so called brilliant idea of challenging him or his authority. "Abandon all hope all ye who challenge him," is the common response and only warning vampires give to those foolish enough think about it. He is such a great fighter that the fact that he doesn't have any nen abilities beyond the basics is thought of less as weakness, but a saving grace. No matter how many dark knights are on the battlefield with him he is often the most dangerous threat on the battlefield. He has had over a hundred years to hone his combat skills and it shows. He has mastered almost all aspects of fighting allowing him to fight with great speed, strength, precision, and control. Furthermore unlike most combatants who appear to specialize either in unarmed or armed combat Nosferatu is skilled with both forms. He is able to alternate between armed and unarmed combat nearly seamlessly as the situation dictates granting him great adaptability. However, as much of a force of nature that he is Nosferatu is not invincible. With his new abilities as they are he suffers greatly against foes who expertly make use of spacing through long range attacks that keep him away. This is especially true if said opponents are not completely defenseless up close this is how Elizabeth has been able to win quite a few spars against him despite the clear advantage Nosferatu has. Nevertheless Nosferatu Nen Abilities Among vampires, Nosferatu is known as a very dangerous and powerful nen user. Possibly the most powerful among them. This isn't because of his single nen ability, but because of how he has dedicated all of his life into perfecting the fundmentals of nen, which includes the four basic principles and the advanced techniques derived from them. Using gyo, in, en, shu, ko, ken, and ryu is as easy as breathing for him. What he is capable of when he decides to put effort into using these techniques is outstanding such as extend his en up to two and a half miles or his ability to use in and ryu in unison to cover for Ryu's one weakness. It is not just his advanced techniques that are impressive, but the four basic principles as well most notably ten. His mastery of ten has greatly bolstered its defensive capabilities. The level of protection it provides is on par to the ken of some other nen user. His ten alone makes him impervious to nearly all non-nen attacks or weapons. He was once able to take an explosion that used 12 kilograms of TNT unharmed. Another testament to his skill with the fundamentals, it is rumored that Nosferatu is able to maintain ren for a little over two weeks straight. This amount of dedication to the fundamentals is the reason behind why Nosferatu only has one nen ability. Between his intensive training this area and his duties as a king Nosferatu was left with very little time to develop his nen abilities. Just enough time develop one, which goes by the name Fenrir. Fenrir is a nen technique that allows him to create and control an extremely powerful Nen beast. His nen beast takes on the form of large monstrous dog with black fur, red eyes, and razor sharp teeth and claws. The beast possesses blinding speed and immense strength. Its most dangerous ability is the ability to generate hellfire; a cursed flame that uses life-force for fuel instead of oxygen. This makes it extremely difficult to put out as well as making it extremely lethal for living beings. In addition, hellfire has been shown to be incredibly hot; hot enough to be able to melt his wife's ice, which is not an easy feat to accomplish. Equipment *'Adamantstaff:' Nosferatu's Adamantstaff is a special quarterstaff made out of the vampire's most precious metal, adamant steel. This special steel has a creation process similar to diamonds, but rather than being formed from carbon it is formed from nen. Adamant steel is created by subjecting nen to very high temperatures and pressure for decades. Of the course of these decades nen is added and bonded together causing it to grow a material that appears to be a mix between metal as crystals. As a result of being made entirely out of this metal this ocean blue quarterstaff is very hard to the point that it is almost indestructible. Furthermore, due to how adamant steel is essentially the ko technique taken a physical form the Adamantstaff has the ability to enhance the power of its strikes two fold. In addition, the intense nen field the crystalized nen generates and there aren't many materials out there that can resist it, which causes inorganic material to break. Furthermore, the staff has the ability to deflect weak long range nen attacks and almost completely neutralize close range ones. However, the Adamantstaff isn't all powerful and there do exist materials that can withstand the quarterstaff's field aside from other weapons made out of the same material. The first is dragon scales, which is a result of their very powerful aura. The second is any weapons infused with divine script. Whenever adamant steel comes into contact with divine script the nen field it generates, the source of nearly all of its abilities, momentarily shorts out turning into an ordinary quarterstaff for a while. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:King